A Wedding To Remember
by JustMe133
Summary: For Fanlover14. It's Benny's wedding day, and he's not as happy as he should be. What happens when he begins to doubt himself and his choices? BETHAN. ONESHOT. Rated T for safety.


**This is for Fanlover14. He kinda gave me this idea.**

**Here's a fun little oneshot for everyone :) Hope you all like it.**

**I do not own MBAV. Just a fan with a twisted sense of humor :D**

…

A 24-year old Benny stood in front of a mirror, attempting to fix his tie. He was frustrated. He was getting married today. He should be happy.

Keyword: Should be.

The silver tie around his neck didn't want to seem to tie correctly. He groaned angrily and slammed his head against the mirror.

"Keep doing that and you'll give yourself a headache," a voice said, causing him to turn and smile.

Ethan stood there, dressed in an identical outfit to Benny's, silver tie around his neck, tied perfectly.

"Help?" Benny asked, indicating his tie. Ethan nodded and walked to his best friend, quickly fixing the tie. His fingers stilled and his eyes met sad green ones.

"Why are you sad?" he whispered, making Benny frown.

"You know why," he whispered back, making Ethan grimace. His thoughts drifted to last night, at Benny's bachelor party.

_~*~*~*Flashback~*~*~*_

_They had spent the night together, drinking lightly and reminiscing._

"_I can't believe you're getting married," Ethan had said, frowning at his still-taller-than-him best friend._

"_I can't either. You know I really don't want to?" Benny said/asked, slightly intoxicated._

"_Why not?" Ethan asked, and was surprised when Benny leaned over and kissed him. _

"_Because I love you. It was always you. My fiancé is basically the girl version of you. Have you not noticed? If I could marry anyone, it would be you. I love you E."_

"_Benny… you're drunk," he whispered, not wanting to believe the words falling from his best friend's lips._

"_Not enough to lie. "Drunken words are sober thoughts." Ever heard that phrase? It's true. I love you! I've loved you since freshman year when I saw you go ga-ga over Sarah. I was so jealous. But I could never do anything. Not until that night you were almost changed. Remember that?" Benny asked, reaching over and grasping Ethan's hands in his own. Ethan closed his eyes as he remembered what happened._

"_After everyone left that night, and it was just me and you. You kissed me. Told me you were so worried about me and kissed me. I was in so much shock but I kissed back," Ethan whispered, opening his eyes to see Benny's anxious green ones staring at him._

"_Please tell me not to marry her. Tell me you love me like I love you, that all those little kisses that have passed between us over the years meant as much to you as they did to me. Please Ethan."_

"_We have kissed more than normal best friends should haven't we?" Ethan asked, staring at Benny, who nodded._

"_We've done more than kiss… Remember after senior prom?"_

"_How could I forget? Our dates ditched us halfway through so we went to my house where my parents and Jane were gone… We were alone all night," Ethan said, and Benny smirked at the way Ethan began to blush._

"_After all these years you still blush about it… That was the greatest night of my life."_

"_Mine too," Ethan whispered right before Benny shoved his lips against the other man's roughly. _

_They spent the night together, in more ways than one._

_~*~*~*End Flashback~*~*~*_

"I didn't think you would come today," Benny whispered, bringing a hand to cup Ethan's face.

"I almost didn't… But you can't get married without a best man," he said, moving his face to where he could brush his lips against Benny's fingers.

"I don't want to do this."

"You have to. I'm sorry."

"You never told me if you love me."

"Would it change anything?"

…

Benny stood there, Ethan by his side, waiting for his bride to walk down the aisle to him. He wasn't ready. He was only 24, he had his whole life to live, and he didn't want to do it with her.

He had tried to fool himself into thinking that he loved her. She looked so much like Ethan that he distracted himself from his real feelings.

He ignored it as long as he could.

But then last night, he let it all out.

And it was perfect.

And now he was about to pledge himself to another, for the rest of his life. He knew if he did, he would end up being unfaithful.

Ethan was the one he wanted. Nothing and no one would stop him.

The music started, and there she was.

She was beautiful, he'd admit that.

But she wasn't Ethan.

Her dark brown curls framed her face, and her dark brown eyes shown with happiness as her father walked her towards him.

Her pale skin seemed to glow underneath the lights.

Yes, she was beautiful, and looked so much like Ethan.

But looks could only go so far.

…

Ethan saw the strained look on Benny's face as his bride walked towards them. All he wanted to do was reach out and wrap his taller friend into a hug.

But he couldn't do that.

Benny had never made a move to be more than just friends with Ethan.

Through everything that they've been through, he never once showed any interest in more than friendship.

Yes, they kissed. Yes, they did more than that. But Benny never showed any signs of wanting more.

Until last night.

Ethan's heart broke as the bride got closer. His thoughts raced a mile a minute.

He loved Benny with all his heart. He had ever since they had exchanged those small, simple kisses on the night his life almost ended.

But they were always only best friends.

…

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today for the uniting in holy matrimony of Benjamin Weir and Ellen Jenson. If anyone objects to this union, please speak now or forever hold your peace." Everyone was silent, and Ethan felt like eyes were burning in him to say something, to stop this from happening. Benny bit his lip, waiting for someone to save him from this life.

"I object," a voice called out suddenly, making everyone's eyes snap to its owner; Benny's grandma.

"What?" many people called out while others murmured to themselves. She ignored them all and made her way to her grandson.

"Benny, I need to talk to you in the hallway. Right now." She grabbed his arm and dragged him out into the front hallway. She just stared at him for a minute, watching him fight hard to keep up his appearance. "You can't marry someone you don't love. It's not fair to either of you."

"Grandma, I'm capable of making my own decisions."

"Then make the right one. You don't want to marry Ellen. I can see it in your eyes. Your heart has always belonged to someone else."

"There is no one else."

"Because you were both too scared to make a move," the older woman said, slapping him lightly upside the head. "But if you don't do something now, you'll forever regret it. You both will."

"But-"

"No buts," she said sternly, glaring at him for a minute before her face softened into a light smile. "Benny, I don't have much time left. We both know that. I want to see you happy. And if you marry Ellen, you won't be." Benny stared at his grandma, his thoughts twisting and turning in all different directions. He frowned at her and wiped his eyes, which had begun to mist over.

"I thought I could fool myself into loving her," he whispered. "I thought that if I loved someone else, I wouldn't feel this way anymore about –" he stopped, unable to finish his sentence.

"You can't control who you fall in love with," she said as he began to break, right in front of her eyes.

"He doesn't love me," he whispered so quietly she had to strain to hear him; but she did. She shook her head and placed her hands on her grandson's shoulders, looking him dead in the eyes (as well as she could. The boy was a little taller than her now.)

"Benjamin Weir, that boy loves you as much as you love him. He's never admitted it because you never admitted how much you loved him. If you had just spoken up…" she said, voice trailing off, waiting for him to finish her sentence.

"If I had just spoken up, I wouldn't be marrying the wrong person," he whispered, hating how his grandma was right, like always. She smiled at him.

"Do the right thing Benny. That's all I ask of you." She then turned and went back into the main room where the wedding was being held. Benny stood against the wall and hit his head gently against it, groaning in frustration.

…

Ethan still stood up at the altar, exchanging bewildered looks with the people around him as Benny's grandma returned to her seat. She shot him a reassuring smile and sat down smugly, ignoring the multiple glares she got from the bride's side of the aisle. When Benny didn't come back after his grandma, Ethan took off after him.

He entered the hallway to see Benny with his eyes closed, lounging against the wall. Ethan didn't know what came over him, but he went and stood right in front of Benny, tilting his head and kissing him gently. Benny opened his eyes as his lips curled into a smile before Ethan pulled away.

"Grandma talked some sense into me. I can't marry her."

"And why can't you?" Ethan asked, making Benny cup his face and smirk at him.

"Because she's not you. I love you Ethan Morgan. It's always been you and it will always be you. You're the one I'm supposed to be with. Not her. I tried to fool myself but it didn't work. I love you and want to be with you."

"Ya know, we could've prevented all of this if you had told me this like 10 years ago."

"Do you love me back?"

"Would I be here if I didn't?" Benny smiled again and placed his lips against Ethan's in a happy kiss. But Ethan pulled away quickly. "I'm going back in there. No one will know of this conversation or why you stopped the wedding. But I will be by your side."

"Thank you." Ethan gave him another kiss and went back into the main room and stood back up at the altar, shooting Benny's grandma a smile. She smiled back, eyes twinkling as if she knew what had transpired between the two boys.

Benny took a deep breath and slowly made his way back into the main room, everyone's eyes on him. He just kept his eyes straight ahead and stood next to Ellen.

"I can't marry you," he said, his eyes sad. He hated hurting her, but he knew he couldn't marry her now. She smiled sadly but nodded.

"I understand. I love you Benny. I'm sorry it wasn't enough for you though."

"I'm sorry too." She leaned over and kissed his cheek before sauntering off, her wedding dress flowing behind her. Ethan clapped a hand on Benny's shoulder and smiled reassuringly at him. They walked out then, leaving the guests behind.

"Well, what now?" Ethan asked, looking at Benny, who shrugged and slid his hands into his pockets. He quickly retracted them when he saw a keycard to one of the hotel rooms and a note.

"_Benny, I bet you'll need this more than I will. Ellen," _he read out loud, looking at Ethan in surprise. "_Room 300."_

"What's room 300?" Ethan asked, making Benny shrug.

"Let's go see."

The two young men made their way through the hallways and into the elevator. Benny reached over and interlocked his fingers with Ethan's as the elevator reached the third floor. They exited and came to a stop at room 300. A small plaque next to the door made both of their mouths open in shock.

"The honeymoon suite," they said together, exchanging a wide-eyed look of surprise. Benny quickly pulled out his cell phone and called Ellen.

"_Hi!"_ she chirped into the phone.

"Why did you send me to the honeymoon suite?"

"_Well, it's already been paid for the next few nights, and we're not using it, but I bet you could find someone to use it with."_

"How'd you know?"

"_Benny, we were together for like a year and half. I'm not stupid. I could see the way you two looked at each other. Have fun!" _Then she hung up. Benny looked at the phone in surprise.

"She hung up on me."

"Well what did she say?" Ethan asked, making Benny's face break into a small smirk.

"She's always known. And said since this was already paid for we should enjoy it."

"Wow," Ethan said, shaking his head in surprise.

"Well… Since we're here… and the room is already paid for…" Benny said, shooting Ethan a look. Ethan just rolled his eyes as Benny slid the keycard in. "Let's go," he said, grabbing Ethan's hand and dragging him into the room.

Ethan couldn't stop the smile on his face as the door closed behind them.

Maybe things would finally work out of them.

…

**Yay! Happy ending for them :D**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
